Shinigami's Angel (Work In Progress)
by DaisukeNoMiko
Summary: We all know Duo's had a horrible past. But what if something had been missing? The whole truth wasn't revealed? One more soul Shinigami had to leave behind, his angel :)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda. Don't bite me, I won't bite you, and the world will go around. Whee! This is my spin at what happened, since I don't know the full story ;) Pheobe helped me a bit. Neeners. Nanners. R&R would be nice :) This should be over in 2-3 chapters total btw :)  
  
Dark robes fluttered softly above her skin. Could this be the end? Was this death? "S-shinigami?" Her small voice whispered almost breathlessly.  
"No child..." The old man smiled softly as her picked up her small frail body, but she was already gone before she heard him. The priest was a poor, kindly old fellow, owner of the Maxwell Catholic Church. He carried the small broken body back to his home and brought her inside, calling to Sister Helen for aid.  
"Oh dear Lord," She murmured. "Have we lost another one?" She asked the priest, knowing all too well the effects of the careless gunfire of the Federation.   
"No, Sister Helen, but she is close. She mistook me for Shinigami, she too has seen too much death. I pray we are not too late in healing her." The priest said, walking into a room with a bed and placing the small child down, whereupon a few nuns rushed in to assist the priest and Sister Helen in treating the young child and in prayer.  
A bubbly young brunette popped his head in. "What's going on? Who's that? What happened? Where did it happen? Who did it?" Words spilt out of his mouth, soon forming into inquiring queries, peppering the already busy staff.  
"Please Duo, go outside for now." Sister Helen asked him kindly.  
The small child frowned, but complied, a bit more quieter than before. "How come she gets all the attention?" He huffed, standing outside, listening in on the conversation between the nuns and priest. It seemed that the child was an orphan too, injured as well and that there was a good chance that the child wouldn't live. Duo frowned more. "God? No, Shinigami... I believe in you, so please don't take him. He may be the only friend I'll ever have my age." The small child asked softly, staring up at the ceiling of the church with big blue eyes.  
Miraculously, whether through God, or the prayer to Shinigami, the small child lived. Only a year younger than the bubbly brunette, and female too. Weeks later the small child was healed enough to walk and talk, and go to school, with her new so-called brother, Duo.  
"Aww, she's a girl?" Duo suddenly whined. "I was hoping for a guy friend." He explained to Sister Helen. She simply smiled and went to retreive the young girl for a haircut before he big day at school. The girl went much more willingly than Duo had, her hair was long and curly, blond but darken with dirt. Sister Helen cut her hair to beneath her ears before she started to comb it out.  
Duo watched in disbelief shortly before he began to interrupt her. "Don't you care about your hair? Do you love your hair? Why are you letting her cut it? Why don't you protest?" No reply. "Hellooo? Inquiring minds would like to know! Are you even listening to me? Are you even in there... Now that I think of it, I never heard you say a peep all the time you were here." Duo started to ramble.  
The girl sat solemnly not saying a word.  
"Are you doing this on purpose? Do you hate me? What about your hair? Is it me? Huh? Say something!!" Duo continued, pleading for someone to talk to him.  
"Duo, she doesn't want to talk, please don't pressure her to." Sister Helen told him, as he sat back down in a pew with a huge sigh.   
"Women are strange." He concluded, watching still in awe as each tangled curl danced its way down to the floor and Helen slowly brushed her dirty, greasy hair out.  
"Today is your first day at school, you will be walking with Duo this morning and when you come home this afternoon, until you have the route memorized you two will walk together." Sister Helen explained to the girl who had not spoken a word, but with every snip, looked more and more like a boy.  
"She's starting to look like a boy!" Duo shouted from the pew, his voice echoing in the empty room, and in the girl's mind. "If you cut her hair any shorter Sister Helen, she'll be as bald as Father Maxwell!" He informed her loudly.  
"Duo..." Sister Helen scolded him with a frown.  
"Sorry." He apologized, with a quick recovery of "-not" under his breath. It didn't seem like anyone heard him, but the girl did give him a dirty look.  
Soon after her hair was finished, she was promptly whisked away for a dressing in a large black dress, with a white doiley-like collar that fell plainly just past her knees. White socks, which were destined not to be white for long, shiney black shoes, polished especially for this day, Sister Helen's nails showed proof of it.   
The young girl remained emotionaless as she exited the house with Duo a little later, heading to school. "She seems so cold, do you think she'll be alright at school?" Sister Helen frowned to the priest. The father sighed and smiled. "Any school who can handle our Duo, can use a more quieter child." He smiled, as her worried face soon melted into a half smile.  
"So, are you going to talk to me now that they're gone?" Duo asked her, walking down the sidewalk. Silence. "No? Then it must be me, huh?" He frowned.  
"No." Came a small voice.  
"Huh?" He blinked, looking around for another child. "Who said that?" He asked her. She ignored him. "It was you?" It suddenly dawned on him. "Hm." He concluded, swinging his arms back to support his head as he walked, books also in hand.  
"Eww... it's the smelly kid... and he brought a smelly friend..." Was what they heard when the school came into site.   
"Atleast she cuts her hair... unlike him... who likes it long and oily..." Chimed in another child.  
"It's a she? I thought it was a guy. Her hair's so short, his so long, I think they switched roles on each other." A third one laughed.  
"You guys got a problem with us?" Duo piped up, already ready for another fight. "Agh, but Sister Helen told me not to fight.... Gotta ignore it.. Gotta..." He chanted quietly to himself.  
"You say something, fag?" One boy came into Duo's face. There was a cracking of knuckles. A loud crack sound. One boy hit the ground with a loud thud. Duo blinked, in mid-chant. The girl was standing a few steps infront of him, rubbing her left hand, glaring at the snotty rich child laying on the ground. "Ow! That hurt, you little shit!" He yelled, as the other two boys closed in on her.  
"They said I couldn't fight, they never said she couldn't..." He grinned and shrugged as she started to beat on the remaining two. "Now, now, two on one isn't fair..." Duo shook his head, throwing down his books and tackling one of the boys.   
Needless to say, Duo and the girl were sent home. "Do you even have a name?" Duo asked her as he rubbed the bruises. "Yume" She sniffed, acting as none of the abrasions even affected her. "You sure are brave Yume." Duo told her. The remains of the walk home was silent.  
  



End file.
